


Paranormal L'aractivity

by jehanna



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehanna/pseuds/jehanna
Summary: Eirika didn't imagine their first date- their first /official/ one -would be spent in an abandoned house late at night.





	

To be honest, Eirika wouldn’t of guessed their first date would be...quite like this; In an abandoned home,  with the sun setting behind them in frankly the middle of nowhere. But she got herself into this, she supposed, knowingly dating L’arachel, a self-proclaimed ghost hunter. The woman in question was excited to show her her work, and dragged Eirika by the wrist into the little place. The rotted wood creaks underneath them, and Eirika is at least ninety percent sure it could shatter underneath them. But ah, L’arachel is so confident, and so excited to boot...She can’t possibly deny her.

Why this house of all she had to choose, Eirika didn’t know, and wouldn’t ask, for reasons entirely unknown to the other.

There’s no front door, and Eirika isn’t sure if that’s comforting or worrying. L’arachel steps through it with ease, turning to Eirika with her arms held out extravagantly, as if the house was something to show off. The floor is a mess of chipped paint and drywall, no doubt from the result of the crumbling walls and ceiling. There’s papers everywhere, and she has to carefully step around fallen planks. “Here we are, dearest Eirika!”

“It’s very…” There’s a crunch under her boot, and Eirika’s face scrunches, earnestly shocked someone as...posh as L’arachel would even step foot in such a place. “...Broken.”

“Yes yes, but unfortunately, ghosts don’t seem to so prefer luxurious hotels...Well, some do, but that’s a very expensive trip I will take once I am of notably bigger skill.”

It’s chilly, with no real barricade to the outdoors, and night setting in. Eirika brought a sweater, as per L’arachel’s warning, but the frigid air hits the naked nape of her neck and she’s tempted to let her hair down. But it was a safety measure, as far as she knew.

( _“Ah ah! Wouldn’t want your lovely hair to be caught on broken wood or such, I know that experience well enough myself.”_

_“All the easier for a ghost to grab” Eirika joked, and L’arachel grinned, taking her hand._

_“Well, I hope so!”_ )

“Now! We just need to find a good, very active spot to set up.” L’arachel says, and she rustles the duffle bag over her shoulder, filled with expensive camera supplies (with the amount of money it was worth, they likely could have taken that haunted hotel trip. Or the old asylum on the other side of town. Or, you know, a much more normal date).

“Alright…” Eirika mutters, and lets her hand be captured again, lead cautiously into a mildly less decrepit hall. The walls were in no less worse condition, with a door hanging off its hinges but much clearer floors. And Eirika lets her guard down, if not to keep her gaze on the small windows lining the side of the wall. It was strange, the stark contrast of the fallen inside but bright foliage that was slowly invading the vacant lot. In a sense, the house was still very much alive.

But not in the sense they were looking for, or that L’arachel was looking for, more specifically. And the thought of what once was here is a little too nostalgic and bittersweet for Eirika to want to focus on. Instead she lets her thoughts drift towards how warm L’arachel’s hand is in hers, so small and dainty. Not unlike Eirika’s own, only much more.

“Spot anything unusual?”

“Not really...Not anything unusual for an abandoned house, I suppose.”

“Hmm...Normally nothing happens until it’s completely dark. Some people have caught activity in bright daylight, though.”

Not feeling like she can question her judgement, Eirika nods and is lead further into maze of old wood and shattered glass. The upstairs is much more intact, they discover. Though not before the second to last step crunches underneath her weight. Eirika shrieks, hopping two steps up and wrapping her arms around L’arachel, who braces herself over the frail railing. “What is it?!”

“I-it broke!”

“Oh dear...But no need to fear, Eirika dearest! This was a very large house, there is another stairway on the very other side.” Eirika knew that well. L’arachel catches her worried face and giggles,pressing a small kiss to Eirika’s hand. “Now, onward!”

Thankfully, the upper floor was in much better shape, and the floorboards didn’t threaten to shatter underneath them. There was no opening to the outdoors, the windows boarded over and no light allowed to creep in. Eirika had given her other hand up to the large flashlight L’arachel had given her, embarrassingly heavy even for arms used to fencing. She kept it pointed the way they walked, but her eyes scanned different things, peeling wallpaper and familiar shapes of veiled furniture in the dark. She recognized them all.

She must have tensed, because L’arachel stopped. “Is something wrong, dear?”

“It’s a little nerve wracking,” and even more upsetting, “to be in here.”

“Ahhh, yes. I was in such a state of fear and uncertainty my first time as well!” Eirika flushes at the poor choice of words, immediately scolding herself for her mind being in the gutter. Ephraim's humor is rubbing off on her, she thinks. “But I promise you, no harm will come to you. And if some silly ghost tries, they’ll have to get through me first!”

It’s only seconds after she says this that something falls, puncturing the silence and echoing in the empty expanse of the halls. L’arachel lets out a shrill sound of surprise, and her arms wrap around Eirika’s, stumbling back. “What was that…?!”

“I’m sure it was-” nothing Eirka wants to say, but doesn’t want to ruin L’arachel’s fun. If she were honest, she wasn’t expecting to actually find anything tonight, but if L’arachel was enjoying herself, she didn’t mind tagging along. Even if she had reasons for wanting to come here , ones that far surpassed any paranormal activity. “A ghost?”

L’arachel practically leaps from Eirika’s hold, hands already digging through tightly packed equipment and wires. “We’re setting up camp right here! This is perfect!”

The hall came to an end, with two doors far from the one they started at and rather gross carpet. L’arachel rambles something about a corner being a good spot, and she pulls a thick quilt out and drapes it across the more tidy part of the floor. The bag loses much of its bulk, folding in on itself. Most of the devices, Eirika can’t recognize. She spots a digital camera and a tripod, a stack of notebooks, first aid kit...L’arachel truly had thought of everything, and was so serious about this...(  _“my great, great, great grandmother was a widely known ghost hunter, you see. And I always thought myself in possession of a sixth sense, even Uncle agrees!”_  ). It makes Eirika feel a little guilty, for doubting the reality of all this.

She sits beside her girlfriend, looking around as L’arachel fiddles with some kind of machine. The flashlight, almost a floodlight, lights up their corner but the length of the hall fades into darkness, and the sound of wind on siding loud enough to be heard inside makes her uneasy.

“There we are! Everything is set up. This camera will be constantly recording-” L’arachel explains, pointing to one that watches into the darkness, “-and these two will take a picture if anything moves!”

“Won’t it take pictures of us, then?”

“No no, it’s pointing above us! And the other goes into the hall. Everything is perfect!”

Eirika takes her word for it, and leans against L’arachel. They’d brought coats, but it was chilly nonetheless. And she giggles, realizing L’arachel’s skin is hot against hers, she’s blushing. Even if she was the loud, much bolder of the two, she was so wondered and flustered by Eirika’s touch. And yet, she acts as if what they’re doing now is an everyday hobby, instead of vice versa.

“Are you hungry? I’m aware we left rather early, even if it’s…” She pulls out her phone. “Nine-thirty. Hm, time flies.”

Eirika pulls a box of trail mix from the bag, and finds herself giggling again. “This is more like a sleepover than a ghost hunt.”

L’arachel huffs, though aware Eirika’s teasing is all in good nature. “We need to be awake and alert for any happenings! Hunger will make us drowsy, we need to keep on our toes, Dearest Eirika.”

Time passes, slowly, and L’arachel chats away. Eirika can’t stop the growing feeling of unease, even with L’arachel's bright presence beside her. She hasn’t told her, the reason this all—no, just this house, the hunting is fine—makes her want to run. But it’s the fact that she can recognize the wallpaper, and remembers each room and its purpose. She can remember running down these halls as a child with Ephraim, with…

“Dear, what is it?”

Eirika had been staring into the darkness, and she didn’t realize it, turning to the other with shock. “What?”

“You’ve been so tense this whole time...And you gripped my hand so tightly. Do ghosts scare you that much?”

Eirika sighs, thinking perhaps, L’arachel deserves to know.

“Um, actually...this...I know this house.”

“Oh?” L’arachel tilts her head. “There was rumors of ghost activity, but do you know something I don’t about this place?”

“I-I guess? It’s…” Eirika swallows hard, and her nails drag nervously across her arm. L’arachel puts a firm hand on her shoulder. “This house...is from my childhood.”

“You...you lived here once?!” L’arachel’s eyes light up. “That means— Oh my, tell, me, did anything strange happen while you here?!”

“No, that’s not…That’s not it.” The room feels colder, but she’s probably imagining it. “This house wasn’t ours. It was our friend’s...Our childhood friend, his name was Lyon.”

“I see…”

“He lived here with his father. And another boy...Knoll. I think...We didn’t speak much, but anyways— his father passed away here.” Eirika feels herself shaking, though revealing this comes easier than she thought. “And...he followed suit, they were both very ill. Bad genes, I suppose.”

“Oh dear...I’m so sorry.” L’arachel whispers, wrapping her arms around Eirika. She isn’t upset enough to think it’s warranted, just a little melancholic. But she smiles, returning the gesture. “If you’d said something, I would of never brought you here!”

“No, it’s...it’s okay.” Eirika says. And it is. Because she feels oddly warm now, and not just because of L’arachel’s hold. She wants to tell her that despite the bad memories, it's almost comforting to come back. But Before she can say much else, there’s a small crash, making them both jump from their skin and sends the camera above them wild. L’arachel is on her feet in a moment, but then what’d fallen rolls into view, a small vase turning from the shadows.

“That...No, it couldn’t of been the wind!” L’arachel smiles triumphantly, returning to her spot and crossing her arms.  “I must contain myself. The camera will reveal it all when we check it later.”

“Are you sure it couldn’t of been the wind, or an animal or something?”

“I’m positively certain!...Oh, I didn’t think to prepare for animals, though, what a dangerous oversight.”

“...Then whatever did it knows we’re here.” Eirika’s eyes widen, and suddenly, the thought of something watching them is both exciting and mildly disturbing. She wraps her arms around L’arachel, a shiver running through her spine.

“And it seems eager to put on a show,” L’arachel laughs. “And I hope it does!”

But they wait, and the action stops as suddenly as it started. The temperature shifts now and then, and Eirika feels occasional tickles on her skin. L’arachel assures her it’s only her imagination, that clearly this ghost is a bolder one, her eyes glued to a meter all the while. Eirika supposes she may be right, but can’t quite shake the feeling.

But then the night grows too cold, and it’s ten-fifty P.M., and L’arachel’s mood is dampening.

“Aughh, how utterly disappointing! Only a vase?! That can’t be enough proof! It might have actually been the wind, for all we know.”

Eirika pats her arm with reassurance. “Do you want to go back?”

“I guess.” L’arachel pouts, bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on top of them. “I’m sorry, I wanted to show you some ghost activity…”

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” Eirika assures. “...And...it’s kind of nice, being back here, even if he isn’t here.”

“You know I meant no disrespect, coming to Lyon’s home, right?”

“Of course.”

Though she looks worn and teary-eyed, L’arachel grins. And Eirika can’t stop herself from leaning in, gifting her a quick kiss- their first, on the lips. L'arachel gasps, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She feels L’arachel put a hand on her shoulder, about to speak though stunned, but the camera above them clicks, the light of the flash projecting on them. Separating, L’arachel stares, wide-eyed into the black lens watching over them. “W...when was that pointing at us?”

“I don’t know...Maybe it just slipped?”

“Ohhh! That’s what I get for rented equipment!”

Eirika laughs, and she receives a good-natured sigh in reply. “Alright, let’s head back, I’ve had enough of this foolish ghost!”

“I still had fun, you know. Exploring this place...it’s kind of fun.” She says, as her girlfriend begins to repack the bag. “Maybe you should take up abandoned building exploration instead?”

L’arachel freezes. “That...isn't a bad an idea, actually...You know that ghost town in Jehanna? Lagdou? I’m sure Uncle will lend us his camper, if I ask nicely…”

It’s a comment she wonders if she’ll regret, but if it’s with L'arachel, Eirika decides, anything would be fun.

The comment was a good sentiment. But in the morning, L’arachel runs excitedly to her still sleep-sluggish girlfriend, practically shoving the developed photo in her face. And Eirika acts like she’s shocked, because there’s actually a ghost and this means more misadventures— but really, she simply doesn’t know what to make of the fact that she recognizes the lavender hair and pale skin of the spirit, smiling almost serenely behind her, a hand on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/R6R6EIOD)   
> 


End file.
